


Каждой твари

by Evilfairy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Кроули спасает единорога





	Каждой твари

Не то чтобы Кроули сильно любил животных. Ну вроде как? Все твари божьи?   
  
Единорог был тварью. Кроули уже пожалел, что спас его во время Потопа, но серьёзно, Господи? Единороги-то что тебе сделали?! Пока Азирафель пытался сделать вид, что его устраивает такое положение вещей, Кроули нашёл единорога и забрал его с собой. Единорог бодался и лягался, за спасение был ни капельки не благодарен и все время пытался жевать шикарные локоны Кроули. Пока все человечество то всем скопом шарахалось от мытья, то кидалось к нему с особым усердием, Кроули ставил перед собой только одну задачу - хорошенько позаботиться о своих волосах. И нет, в это понятие не входило дать единорогу сожрать их!  
  
В итоге единорог был назван Люцифером. Кроули посчитал это смешным, потому что характеры у обоих были отвратительные. Итак, они поселились в горной хижине, Люцифер пасся на лугу, Кроули лежал на солнце и жевал травинки, а потом шёл и готовил себе настойку из каких-то горьких листьев.  
  
С горы он не спускался. Вряд ли там было что-то хорошее - раздолбанная земля и куча трупов, если, конечно, вода спала. Такую дрянь и в Аду не увидишь, а на Земле - пожалуйста.  
  
— Ну и что у тебя за план такой, а? — спрашивал Кроули у Бога, но ответа никогда не получал.   
  
Люцифер оказался самкой и решил, что самое время давать молоко. Кроули до этого даже не знал, что единороги могут давать молоко!  
  
Впрочем, это не помешало ему попробовать. Если бы в Раю были напитки, то там точно пили бы молоко единорогов, решил Кроули.  
  
Он не знал, сколько лет прошло. Вероятно, много. Люцифер стала совсем старой и брюзгливой, молока больше не давала, только спала целыми днями, рядом с Кроули, прижимаясь к его боку.  
  
— У тебя мог быть муж, знаешь? — спросил он однажды. Люцифер посмотрела на него полуслепыми влажными глазами и потерлась рогом. Характер у неё был отвратительный, но в привязанности ей было не отказать.  
  
Кроули спустился с горы, когда понял, что через пару недель Люцифер откинет копыта. Он повязал вокруг её шеи травяную верёвку собственного производства и отправился смотреть на руины старого мира.  
  
— Если бы я был богом, я бы так никогда не поступил, — доверительно сообщил Кроули по дороге. Люцифер дёрнула ухом и фыркнула. — Ну поэтому я и не бог.  
  
Мир внизу цвел. Ной и его огромная семья строили город вокруг своего ковчега. Кроули полюбовался на это издалека и повёл Люцифер ближе. Она очень скоро сорвалась с верёвки и рванула к своему суженному единорогу. Кроули помахал изумленному Ною и сел на какой-то камень, любуясь игривыми тыкаяниями единорожьих морд.  
  
— Жаль, — сказал внезапно возникший непонятно откуда Азирафель. — Что потомства у них не будет уже.  
  
— Нет, — легко ответил Кроули. — Слишком уж мерзкий у этих тварей характер.  
  
— Каждой твари по паре, — наставительно напомнил Азирафель.  
  
А Кроули грустно подумал: а я что же, не тварь?


End file.
